One Of Those Days
by gruviashallbecanon
Summary: Gray and Juvia are coming back from a job, and they run into Lyon. We all know what happens next. Enjoy. -Gruvia


**Was really mad at Lyon Vastia and decided to write this quick (not really) fanfic. I wanted it to be short, but it ventured into into a different direction and took on a whole different story. Blame it on Lyon. That's what I do. Anyway, thanks.**

**Also, sorry for my Natsu's Experiment readers for writing this instead of the next chapter. Shamless plug: s/10816901/1/**

**As always, enjoy.**

**Remember: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters because if I did Gruvia would be canon. (View pen name)**

**Okay, okay, I'm done now.**

**Enjoy.**

**Seriously done now. **

**Don't forget to ship Gruvia.**

**Sorry.**

* * *

><p>It was that stupid Lyon. Again.<p>

Gray swore Lyon was the reason children cried and pets died. Just because of how awful Lyon was. Lyon took a wonderful day, and turned it into one of those days where you return home and collapse on the bed thinking death would be a better option then having one of those days EVER again. Nice going Lyon.

So Gray knew it was going to be one of those days where you return home and collapse on the bed thinking death would be a better option then having one of those days EVER again when he saw Lyon on May 7th at 5:38 pm walking down the streets of Magnolia.

Lyon was sighted walking towards them as Gray and Juvia made their way back to Fairy Tail after completing some job. Gray had thought it was going to be one of those days where you return home and collapse on the bed thinking death would be a better option then having one of those days EVER again when Juvia first had approached him with the job in hand that morning. It was a job that was actually quite perfect for the two of them, wait, no, scratch "the two of them", quite perfect for the talents of him and Juvia. That was better.

Thankfully, the job was easy, there was a big reward, and minimal mentions by Juvia of "attacks of love". So the day was not turning out to be one of those days where you return home and collapse on the bed thinking death would be a better option then having one of those days EVER again.

But then Lyon arrived.

* * *

><p>Juvia was ecstatic.<p>

The sun was starting to set in a beautiful display of pinks and oranges, the most romantic way a sky could ever look. Which was a perfect ending to a pretty perfect day by Juvia's standard. The only way the day could get any better was if Gray-sama got down on one knee and proposed right there, which Juvia was secretly hoping for.

Juvia had been nervous that morning when she had asked Gray-sama to go on the job with her. Juvia was browsing the request board that morning when the job caught her eye. Combine the powers of Juvia and her Gray-sama, and it would be a pinch!

Juvia had trouble getting herself to ask Gray-sama for fear of him saying no, as her day so far was going to be one of those days where Juvia returns home and collapses on the bed thinking death would be a better option then having one of those days EVER again. But Gray-sama read over the job and said, "Sure. Better reward than a demolition fest with the Natsu gang over there."

Juvia fainted on the spot.

By Juvia's book, this was technically their first date. She couldn't help but swell up in side as Gray-sama smiled at her as they walked back to the guild. Juvia had to restrain herself from grabbing Gray-sama's hand. She didn't want to ruin the moment.

But then, Juvia saw Lyon.

* * *

><p>Cue one of those days where you return home and collapse on the bed thinking death would be a better option then having one of those days EVER again.<p>

Lyon Vastia walked right past Gray and grabbed Juvia's hand.

"Juvia-chan! There you are!" Gray felt himself groan. Why Lyon?

Juvia's face went red. "Um, Lyon-sama, what are you doing?"

Lyon took Juvia and started walking off with her. "I've been looking for you everywhere. I went to Fairy Tail and asked about you, but they said you were off on a job with _him_." Lyon looked at Gray with loathing.

Gray directed the look right back.

"So naturally, I had to run to find you. Who knows what could happen with you two alone?" Lyon continued. Gray and Juvia's faces were both tomatoes.

"Why were you looking for Juvia in the first place?" Juvia's face had returned to its normal hue.

"Well," Lyon asserted, "it's the one year anniversary of the first day I met you. I have the whole evening planned out. I couldn't let that disgrace of Ul ruin it."

And people wondered why Gray hated Lyon.

* * *

><p>"It's the one year anniversary of the first day I met you. I have the whole evening planned out. I couldn't let that disgrace of Ul ruin it."<p>

Juvia could feel her face rising back to red. Why was she caught up in this? "Juvia- Juvia didn't know about this."

But then Gray-sama stepped up and Juvia felt her heart pulse faster.

He turned to Lyon-sama. "You can't just take Juvia like that. You don't even have anything to celebrate. She doesn't even like you!" Ah! Gray-sama is protecting Juvia! she thought.

Lyon-sama got a fierce look in his eyes, and Juvia took the opening to slip her hand out of his. "Why are you trying to intervene between me and Juvia? I thought you didn't like her. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Gray-sama's face was the same color as Juvia's. Juvia felt like her heart was going to explode. Gray-sama like her!

But then her high hopes dropped.

* * *

><p>"No," Gray tried to casually play off, "I just don't want my guildmate stolen by someone as untrustworthy as you. Who knows what could happen?" All three of their faces were firetrucks.<p>

But Gray felt something in his chest. Why was that beating noise so loud? What was happening?

"Fine," Lyon shook his head. "Lie to yourself. But I still get Juvia."

Gray didn't understand what was happening. But some impulse drove him to land his fist right in the middle of Lyon's face.

"Alright. How about a good old battle? You win, I'll stay away from Juvia for a whole month. I win, you leave me and Juvia alone. Got it?"

Another fist landed on Lyon's already damaged face.

* * *

><p>Juvia was both in heaven and agony. Here she was, watching her beloved Gray-sama beat Lyon-sama to a pulp and in return get beaten to a pulp back. And Lyon-sama, she didn't know how she felt about him.<p>

Ice flew everywhere, so Juvia pulled out her old pink umbrella to shield her from it.

Juvia sighed. She knew she loved Gray-sama with all her heart but he never payed attention to her. She was sure the request board got more attention from Gray-sama than Juvia, and Gray-sama never picked out his own jobs.

And Lyon-sama would never be Gray-sama, but he liked her, and as a rain woman who had always been alone, Juvia appreciated that.

Ah! Juvia was so confused!

* * *

><p>Gray could feel himself wearing down. Meanwhile, Lyon was still going strong. Gray looked over to Juvia, who was sitting with hearts exploding out of her head. Ah! What was this feeling? Why was he not able to roll his eyes at her spectacle.<p>

An ice eagle knocked him down with a deafening blow. Gray knew he was losing when he saw the smug grin on Lyon's face. That son of a b- wait, Gray had an idea. Gray would never hear the end of it and it was extremely un-manly. But Elfman and Evergreen had used it at Tenroujima to beat Mirajane, so it would have to do. Uggh, Juvia would never let him hear the end of it. But he couldn't lose.

So as the final seconds of the clock ran down, Gray blurted, "You can't have Juvia because Juvia and I are getting married!"

Lyon lay dead on the ground.

* * *

><p>Is this heaven? Is Juvia dreaming? Did she get impaled by flying ice?<p>

Colors and shapes blurred, leaving Juvia in a surreal state. Gray-sama had her hand, dragging her along the streets of Magnolia sprinting at top speed. Nothing registered except the deafening beating of her heart.

Gray-sama whipped him and Juvia into an alleyway.

"Okay, Juvia, listen."

Juvia floated, swaying on her feet.

"You know how I said we were getting married?" Juvia nodded. "I was lying."

Juvia hit reality like a 20-story drop onto concrete.

"Let me explain. I can't let that bastard take you, because he has to take everything that's mine-" Gray's face went red. "I mean- he's just really untrustworthy and evil and I can't let him steal my guildmates. I mean, I wouldn't let him take Lucy or Erza or anybody else, really. And I just needed a getaway so I thought of Elfman and Evergreen's lie they were getting married during the S-class trials. And it obviously worked. So just please don't say anything."

Juvia fell another 20-stories.

Gray-sama continued, "Can I trust you not to say anything?"

Juvia nodded, trying not to display her dissapointment. She had known it. This was one of those days where you return home and collapse on the bed thinking death would be a better option then having one of those days EVER again.

"Thanks," he said.

Juvia nodded.

They made their way back to the guild, and for the rest of the night, Juvia nor Gray-sama would look anyone in the eye.

Juvia woke up that night at 2 am, gasping for breath. She sighed. Juvia knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Too much was on her mind.

Juvia looked out her window and saw the beautiful twinkling stars. Juvia saw one star that glowed a brilliant gold and diminished all the other stars. That was Gray-sama. And right next to it, if you squinted, was a tiny little blue one. It glowed, just not as much as the other ones. It was too far away to glow as brightly as Gray-sama. That one was Juvia.

To relieve her mind, Juvia started talking to her star, explaining the day and her frustration and adoration with Gray-sama.

But then she heard a snickering noise outside her window. Juvia heard laughter and the clang of metal and scruffing sneakers as they sprinted down the street. Juvia blushed. Had they heard her? Would they tell? Juvia would lose the trust Gray-sama had just placed in her.

This was definitely one of those days where you return home and collapse on the bed thinking death would be a better option then having one of those days EVER again.

Juvia cried as she hid under her blue sheets.

The next day, Juvia was walking to Fairy Tail when she saw people whispering and pointing to her. Juvia eavesdropped as she passed two girls.

"That's the Fairy Tail water wizard who's marrying Gray!"

"Man, I wish I was her. To marry Gray Fullbuster!"

"But did you know, she used to be part of Phantom Lord!"

"Nu-uh! Gray would never marry one of them!"

"Yeah. And she's really weird too. She stalked him and always talks in third person!"

"I wonder how long its gonna last!"

"The shorter the better!"

Juvia started sprinting towards Fairy Tail. Oh no! They had heard Juvia! Gray-sama would no longer trust her! What was she going to do?

Juvia was so distraught she didn't even think of the girls' harmful words or the fact they were love rivals!

Juvia practically busted down the door. The entire guild, save Gray-sama, were hudded in the corner talking wildly.

Gray-sama sat at a table with his head in his hands.

"Gray-sama!" He looked up.

Juvia ran over to him. "Juvia is so sorry, Gray-sama! She didn't mean to reveal it! Juvia didn't even know anybody was there!"

Gray-sama appeared confused. "What are you talking abo-" It dawned on him. Gray-sama laughed. "Oh you heard. Its probably everywhere now. Don't worry, you didn't say anything. It was that bastard Lyon."

Juvia sighed from relief.

"Yeah, apparently he didn't die from shock. So he went back to Lamia Scale and about an hour ago the entire Lamia Scale guild appeared with gifts and cards and wedding decorations. Since then we've been visited by Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, and Sabertooth. And they're all over there planning."

Juvia felt her heart rise. "Are Juvia and Gray-sama really getting married?" The room started to go black.

Gray-sama caught Juvia as she started to faint onto the floor. This made her start to faint even more. Gray-sama sat her on the bench.

"No," he said. Cue the 20-story drop onto the concrete of reality. "But try telling them that." Gray-sama laughed as he pointed over to the 5 guild cluster.

Juvia smiled weakly. Gray-sama got up to leave, but turned around to say, "Hey, just stay away from Erza and Kagura, okay? They're on bridesmaid dress duty and have been searching Magnolia for hours trying to find you to get the right dress color that will match your hair. I've never seen so much blue in my life." Gray-sama walked through the door.

Juvia tried to push her smile even wider as the disappointment set in.

"Hey, Juvia," Gray-sama said, poking his head in, "do you wanna come with me to go grab lunch? They haven't noticed you yet, and once you get caught up in ice-sculptures, they won't let you go."

Juvia nodded slowly and got up. She waked over to Gray-sama. They ventured into Magnolia. And the gossip grew even louder.

* * *

><p>Gray came back to his house at 10 pm that night. It had been a crazy day. And surprisingly, a good one. Once they ignored the gossip and hid from every acquaintance either of them had aquired, it had been fun. It had been one of those days where you return home and collapse on the bed thinking death would be a better option than to not have that day repeat itself EVER again.<p>

"Thanks, Lyon."


End file.
